


Soup for Two

by Ottermouse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda makes something for Ukai to show his appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup for Two

The bell hanging above the door jangled loudly as Takeda entered Sakanoshita. He let out a breath, the warm air of the store filling him, before his body uncontrollably shivered at the sudden change in temperature. He set down the plastic bag he had brought with him, and furiously rubbed his numb hands together.

"Hey, Sensei. How cold is it out there?" The heat also caused his glasses to fog up and leave him sightless for a few moments, but he recognized Ukai’s voice from behind the counter. He rubbed at the lenses to clear them up faster and saw the coach with a pencil in his hand and paper scattered in front of him. A small TV was on behind him, but the volume was low and he didn't seem to be paying attention to it. It appeared that no one else was in the store.

Takeda unbuttoned his thick coat and draped it across his arm. Although the outdoor temperatures called for it, he had begun to sweat. "Freezing," he replied, picking up the bag and making his way to the counter. "I can barely feel my fingers and toes. I'm grateful that I didn't have to walk too far from the bus station to get here."

"Yeah, speaking of which, what _are_  you doing here?" Ukai set down his pencil and pushed the papers off to the side. Takeda caught a glimpse of what seemed to be different lineups for Karasuno's volleyball team. He smiled slightly.

"You've been working so hard as a coach for the boys, I just wanted to thank you somehow." The high school teacher placed his bag on the counter, causing a heavy "thunk" to sound.

"Wait, what- are you serious?" The look on Ukai's face looked like he was about to reject the bag, so Takeda spoke quickly.

"It's nothing big, I swear! I put you through so much to try to get you to coach, and the fact that you've stayed on for long I just, I just wanted to give you _something_."

Ukai continued to look skeptical, but reached inside the bag, anyway. He pulled out a fairly large canteen. Unscrewing the lid, he could smell the delicious scent of a warm soup waft up into his nose.

"Did you make this?" he asked, putting the lid down.

"Umm, yeah! I uh, hope you like it?" Takeda replied nervously.

Ukai reached down under the counter and brought out two styrofoam bowls and plastic spoons. "Have some with me."

"R-right now?! No, it's okay! I'm okay! I have to head back home, anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous. You had to spend I dunno how long in the freezing outdoors to get here. You deserve some."

"I'm okay! Really!" Takeda looked extremely unconvincing with his cheeks and ears bright red from the cold, and snot dripping out of his nose.

Ukai pulled up another stool besides him and patted the seat, keeping eye contact with the teacher. Takeda, defeated, walked around the counter and sat on the stool.

The coach carefully poured the hot soup into a bowl before handing it and a spoon to the other man. Then he poured one for himself.

The first few minutes of eating were awkward between the two as they hadn’t spent much time together outside of the Karasuno High School volleyball team. It wasn't until Takeda brought up the papers that he'd seen Ukai working on that they began to converse more. Ukai described all the ideas he had for making the team better, and complained about all the expectations his mother was beginning to pile on to him lately. Takeda listened and chimed in when he felt it appropriate to do so, complaining as well about some of his co-workers and the amount of work the school was making him do. The two began to speak more animatedly, feeling more comfortable around each other, and with customers choosing to stay home rather than trudge out in the cold weather to the convenience store, they had the place for themselves. As topics jumped from hobbies to childhood to family, they lost all track of time.

“Well, I better get going,” Takeda said while getting up from the stool. “I think the last bus is going to leave soon.”

“Yeah, of course! It was really great talking with you, and thanks for the soup!” Ukai helped the teacher clean up and put the now empty soup container back in its bag. He grabbed a broom and began to sweep the floor of the store so he could close up as well. He heard the bell on the door sound, and then silence.

“Ummm… I think we have a problem.”

Ukai looked over to the door. Oh dear. That was a problem.

Sure he had noticed that snow began falling during their conversation, but he hadn’t realized that _that_  much snow had piled up.

“If we get a shovel or something, I’m sure we could get this snow out of the way,” the teacher suggested.

“Yeah, because with that much snow it’s guaranteed the buses are still running.”

“Oh, right. Shoot, I didn’t think about that.” Takeda let the door close and leaned back against it, looking melancholy.

“Why don’t you stay here? We’ve got an extra futon and everything… If you don’t mind, of course.” Ukai didn’t want the teacher to have to walk all the way to the bus station, wait for twenty minutes, realize something was wrong, and then have to find a place to stay.

“I...I dunno…” His body posture turned passive, defensive, turning in on itself.

“If you’re not comfortable with that I can give you hotel money, I mean, it is because of me that you missed the bus.”

“No! That’s- that’s too much! And it’s not like I’m not comfortable with staying or anything it’s just that I... “ His voice became quiet. “I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“What are you talking about? I’m the one offering.”

“No, Ukai-kun, it’s not _that_. I-” Takeda turned his head to the floor, voice barely above a whisper. “I am such a terrible person…”

“Sensei? What are you going on about? You’re a wonderful person.” The coach slowly walked up to the man slouched against the door, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. The other had his eyes closed. “What’s wrong?”

Takeda shivered and let out a few breaths. Then, opening his eyes, he blurted out,  “I like you Ukai-kun! And you offering me to stay, it doesn’t feel right to accept it without telling you!”

“What does that have to do with anything?” He frowns, letting his arm fall back to his side.

“ _Ukai-kun_. I _like_ you. I’m attracted to you, I have romantic feelings for you. I enjoy being with you so _so_  much, even though it’s terrible, I can’t help it!” Takeda hung his head, trying to explain himself while blinking back tears. As much as it hurt him, he had to be honest with the coach. It was almost relieving having said what was in his heart for so long, and now all he had to do was wait for the rejection.

“Sensei, stop. You’re not terrible. And if you’re still convinced that you are, then I must be, too.” He lifted the teacher’s chin so that they were looking at each other. He gently kissed the corners of his eyes, brushing away the tears. “I want you to stay because… well, I have romantic feelings for you, too.”

Takeda’s heart stopped. He couldn’t believe it. There was no way that this extremely handsome, intelligent, and caring person could have feelings for him, a regular old boring Japanese literature teacher. “I… I’m…” Unable to articulate his emotions into words, he jumped into the other’s body and kissed him as hard as he could.

The two stood there, arms circled around each other with lips pressed together until the awkward angle Takeda’s glasses had been pushed to forced him to move away. Still, the two couldn’t help but smile widely at each other.

“I am… so happy right now,” the teacher finally spoke. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe that you actually-”

“Don’t say that.” Ukai pressed Takeda even closer to him. “I like you. I really do like you.”

Takeda sunk deep into the coach’s arms, face buried in his neck, taking in breaths full of the other’s scent. While he wished to stay like this forever, he knew it wasn’t realistic. “Okay, let’s go upstairs now, I want to sleep next to you.”

Ukai smiled once again, reaching around his new boyfriend to lock the door of Sakanoshita. Then, he picked up the shorter man in his arms, causing protests.

“What are you doing, this is embarrassing!! Let me down! It’s not like we’re getting married!” Takeda’s face looked just like a ripe tomato.

Ukai laughed loudly, and jokingly began singing Here Comes the Bride as he walked to the back of the store and up the stairs to where he lived. “Dun, dan du-dun!”

“Ohmygosh,” Takeda buried his face in his hands, ashamed yet amused that this was the man that he was attracted to.

***

The next week, after all the snow had melted and school was back in session, Ukai and Takeda walked into the gym together for Karasuno High’s volleyball team practice. It took a moment, but it wasn’t soon until all the balls in the room stopped moving and everyone’s eyes were glued to the spot where their coach and advisor’s hands were connected.

After a few seconds all silence disappeared as the students began yelling over each other about who owed who however much yen.Takeda grinned, loving the teenagers that he worked with even more.

“Alright boys, y’all can talk about your monetary investments AFTER practice, but right now we need to concentrate on our next match!” Ukai immediately assumed his role of coach, gathering the boys together.

Still, during the whole duration of practice, he never once let go of Takeda’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> While editing, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhgJCO70yog) song suddenly popped into my head


End file.
